Rival In Love
by Darkfire75
Summary: Naomi Tenkou was the best friend of Noah Kaiba before he died. Her father and his had arranged for a merging between KaibaCorp and Tenkou Enterprises, in the form of a marriage. Naomi goes after Seto Kaiba years after Noah's death, wanting that merging.R
1. Prologue

**_Author's note:_ **_She lives! YAY! lol...anyway, this is that fic that was SUPPOSED to be a Noah romance...but has turned into a Kaiba romance instead. There will be a lemon later on...but I will make sure most of the graphic stuff isn't in it so I don't get banned. This prologue isn't the best...but it's just basically showing a bit of a flashback. I'm not if this can be considered an AU...I'm following the same plot...so yeah. If you guys like the fic...just review and tell me. I'd really like to know. Also...good news...I made a new crossover! It's a Weiss Kreuz/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover...I think possibly the only one I've seen on this site and I will post the first chapter soon...very soon. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I wish I owned Noah...I do own Naomi, her father, and Tenkou Enterprises. _

_Rival In Love_

**Prologue **

Summer was a time of happiness and joy. There was no school, children could play as long as they wanted, and the scenery was beautiful. For two children, the summer wouldn't turn out as planned. It was mid-afternoon in the town of Domino City. Kaiba Corporation was the largest company around and towered over all the other companies like a Colossus. Downtown from the famous company was the mansion owned by the CEO of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba. He was a large man roughly 6ft with graying hair and a bushy mustache. His eyes were dark and cold. He was wearing a simple red business suit as he looked out the window of his mansion on two children running around.

"You'll never catch me, Noah!" a little girl cried. She had shoulder-length cinnamon colored hair that was waving in the wind as she ran. Green eyes sparkled as she laughed excitedly, blocking a tag from her playmate. She was roughly around 12 years of age wearing a blue t-shirt and dark denim jean shorts with tennis shoes laced neatly. She was running from a boy close to her age with aqua green hair and gentle blue eyes. He was chuckling as he ran after her, reaching out a pale hand to tag her back.

"You can't run forever, Naomi!" he called. He was the only son and heir to KaibaCorp, named Noah Kaiba. The girl he was playing tag with was the daughter of his father's good friend and associate, Akito Tenkou, owner of Tenkou Enterprises in Osaka, Japan. The older men had talked of a merging between the companies. Noah liked the idea, but was shocked when he was told the only way for them to merge was if he and Naomi married when they were 16. At first he was disgusted....as would any young boy. But as he thought about, it sounded more reasonable. Naomi was only a month younger than him and he was anticipating her upcoming birthday in the next week.

Suddenly, Naomi tripped over her shoe and fell down on the dirt, scraping her knee. For a moment she was silent and just blinked. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Noah noticed this and quickly knelt down to her height. "Naomi, you okay?" he asked. The concern in his eyes shown brightly.

"I've...been better," she mumbled holding her knee close. She whimpered slightly at the pain.

"Here, let me see." Just as she was preparing to let him see her knee, Naomi tackled her best friend to the ground. Noah was in shock for awhile before he started tickling her and laughing hysterically. They tumbled in the grass and dirt, laughing all the while.

Watching from a window in the Kaiba Mansion, was Gozaburo Kaiba and his friend Akito Tenkou. "Our children seem to be getting along quite well," Akito stated proudly. He was a very tall and thin man with black hair and pointed rim glasses. His dark eyes shown with pride as he gazed down upon Noah and Naomi playing. "What do you think, Gozaburo?"

"Perhaps we could talk more about our companies merging, Akito," the older man replied smoothly. "If Noah and Naomi married, and eventually took over our companies...they could merge together to form one mighty corporation."

"I like this idea. It's settled then. They will wed when they are both 16 years of age." Gozaburo smiled grimly and looked back out the window at his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Whew, I'm tired," Naomi sighed as she wiped her brow. Panting for breath, she slumped herself on the ground by a Sakura tree.

Noah sat beside her and pulled a knee up to his chest. "Yeah, me too," he replied. There was a long pause, before he started to suddenly dig in his pockets for something. His hands closed around what he was looking for and he blushed slightly, pulling it out. "Um, Naomi...c-can I give you something?" This was the first time in his entire life that he was nervous. Naomi was his best friend, what was there to be nervous about?

"Sure," she answered with a warm smile. He took out a small ring and handed it to her. Naomi's eyes widened in confusion. "Noah, what—?"

"It's a friendship ring," he said quickly while blushing. "If you wear it, it means we'll always be friends."

"Awww, thanks Noah!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn a lovely shade of raspberry red. "You're the bestest friend in the whole world!"

* * *

A week after Noah had given Naomi the friendship ring, she was still wearing it proudly on the day of her birthday. She was very excited about seeing Noah again, wondering what he planned to give her for a present. He always got her interesting things. She was skipping around the house, acting much younger than what she really was. The phone rang suddenly and her father ran to answer it, abandoning his work of hanging up the banners that read 'Happy Birthday Naomi'. Naomi was smiling as she stared at the ring on her finger for what seemed like the thousandth time.

It was nearly sunset now, and soon Noah and his father would be arriving to wish her a happy birthday. She could hardly wait! However, something was going to interfere with her happiness. Mr. Tenkou gravely stepped into Naomi's room, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. He was avoiding her gaze. His daughter ran up to him with concern.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Who called?" she asked.

"Naomi, we need to talk," he said calmly. His voice was shaking though. He sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. "That was Gozaburo Kaiba that just called me."

"Really? Well when are he and Noah coming? It's getting late."

"Honey....they won't be coming tonight."

Her face fell. "But why not?"

"Something's happened."

"Is it Noah?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Honey, remember when I told you that Mommy is with all the angels in heaven? Well, now Noah's there to keep her company."

The impact of his words hit Naomi hard. She was old enough now to understand the meaning of death. Her mother had been in a car crash three years before and hadn't survived. She gulped and looked into her father's saddened eyes. "Y-You mean he's....?"

"He's dead, Naomi. According to Gozaburo, he was hit by a car while trying to get something for you across the street."

_He's dead?! Because of **ME**?!_ she thought angrily. "It-It can't be true, Dad," she sobbed as tears racked her being. "He's not dead! He's not! He promised! He promised he'd never leave me like Mom did!"

Akito hugged his daughter tightly, crying with her. "Gozaburo has asked that we attend the funeral this Friday. Will you be up to it?"

"I...I don't know. It's just too hard to accept. One minute I was talking to him over the phone...the next, he's gone." More tears fell down her cheeks. _Noah....I'll never forget you.... _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_ **_I updated...finally. Since this year in my most important year in school, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. I'm gonna be stressed out as it is...and lately I've been depressed...those who have read my xanga which is in my profile know what I mean. So yeah...I haven't written too much. But I'd figure I'd be nice this week and post Chapter 1 to this fic. It was done long before I even posted the prologue...but I'm learned that if I update all my chapters in one go without the story not done...I get writer's block easily and can't concentrate without being pressured. _

_I'm trying to add realistic problems into my stories to make them seem more descriptive and easy for my readers to get a picture of what's going on. And I've already chosen my favorite two classes this year. MCAS Math(which i have to retake cuz I failed the damn MCAS Math test by 2 points!!! I needed a frickin 220 to pass and I got a 218!) and English 11...we're writing essays, reading, and watching movies. I'm so excited. One of the few ppl that actually likes English. I LOVE writing essays. I'm weird...but it's true. As a writer I HAVE to write, even if it's for school. Anyway...you're all here to read the fic...so enjoy! Please review! I've been depressed this week and I need some cheering up...please?_

_**Story note:** Naomi has changed since the prologue...she appears to be almost a female version of Kaiba. Also, I kinda switch the ways some of the Japanese names go...but I was lazy and forgot to switch them. But at least you'll know who I'm talking about. For those of you familiar with Sailor Moon...Naomi looks like Haruka/Amara/Sailor Uranus with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. That should give you a visual of what she looks like. Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I wish I owned Noah...I do own Naomi, her father, and Tenkou Enterprises. _

_Rival In Love_

**Chapter 1**

4 years later.....

It was summer once again. Birds were chirping, children played in the streets, but none of this interested the onlooker from a tall building in the middle of the city of Osaka. Two initials of TE were visible on the large building. Staring out of the window of an office, was a tall woman with short cinnamon hair cut in a boy's style and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a blue business suit with expensive leather shoes. A brief case was on her desk.

Behind her was a young man probably in his 20s with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cowering under her icy posture. "So....who is this man?" her cold voice cut through the silent-filled air.

"Um...his name is Seto Kaiba, Tenkou-sama," the man mumbled with a bow.

Her eyebrow lifted slightly and she turned around, removing her hands from behind her back. A thoughtful expression came to her face. "Seto Kaiba, eh?" she repeated with distaste. "I think I'll pay him a little visit....strictly business of course. I hope he's prepared for me."

* * *

It was a very nice day outside. Loud honking and laughing could be heard throughout the city of Domino, but the person in the office at KaibaCorp could care less. He was engulfed in some hard work, his eyes fixated on the computer screen. His manicured hands typed everything perfectly. He could not afford any mistakes. He had a meeting later that day so he needed all of his previous work finished.

This was Seto Kaiba, feared and respected CEO of KaibaCorp. His hair was chestnut brown and short, only his bangs seemed to be long enough to cover his dark blue eyes that seemed to freeze anyone on the stop. He was wearing a standard white suit with a light blue tie. He hated wearing suits, but for meetings, he had to dress formally. According to his assistants, he was meeting with the owner of Tenkou Enterprises from Osaka. It was a business proposition, no doubt.

Once he was done with his work, a timid looking woman knocked on his door. "Yes?" he hissed lazily.

"Sir, Mr. Tenkou is here to see you. He is waiting down in the lobby," she said.

"The lobby? I thought I told you to lead him into the conference room, you idiot. Nevermind, I'll go see him." Kaiba stood up from his desk, carrying his briefcase with him. He expected to see an old man with wrinkles waiting in the lobby, not an attractive young man with a few guards. "Ah, I assume you are Naoki Tenkou, CEO of Tenkou Enterprises?" he said shaking the other boy's hand. Kaiba could have sworn Naoki had winked at him...but that didn't make any sense, even if he did.

"Yes, I am," Naoki replied with a smirk. "I have a rather interesting proposition for you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Indeed? Well, let's waste no time and get to it." _The faster I get this done, the sooner I can go home,_ he thought. He led Naoki to the conference room where they were left alone. "I'm sorry to hear of your father's recent passing," Kaiba began, though he didn't have a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, it's been very hard for me to run the company without his guidance," Naoki answered heavily. "However, there is something that may interest you. It had always been my father's dream to create a strong, powerful company. Four years ago, he was friends with your stepfather, Gozaburo." Kaiba tensed up and narrowed his eyes. "The two talked of a merging between our companies."

"A merging?"

"Exactly. With your technology and my creative expertise, we would make a dangerous company the world would admire."

"KaibaCorp is fine without help," the brunette boy argued. "Your company is nothing compared to mine."

Naoki's eyes flared angrily. "How dare you insult my father's work."

Kaiba sneered devilishly. "Besides, if I WERE going to accept this merging....how would you go about it?"

The other boy suddenly grinned and leaned closely. He crossed his legs and stared at Kaiba for awhile. "I think you know," he purred. "A marriage."

_Marriage?!_ "Marriage?!" Kaiba snapped angrily. "What makes you even think I FLOAT that way, Tenkou?!"

"I never said you did," Naoki replied with another smirk. "Mr. Kaiba, no one would care if you married a man, anyway."

"My reputation is more important to me, Tenkou. I do not appreciate little boys like you trying to THROW themselves at me!" He stood up abruptly and was about to leave, when he felt Naoki's strong arms grab him and turn him around. Kaiba glared down hatefully. Before he could say anything, Naoki's mouth had covered his. He felt the boy's lips press against his in earnest. Without realizing it, his arms snaked around Naoki's waist, pulling him closer. Kaiba didn't know how to explain it, but this felt right. Naoki pulled away and suddenly smirked once again.

"You are too easy to fool, Seto Kaiba," he said softly.

"What are you talking about, Tenkou?"

To his surprise, the other boy backed away and unbuttoned a portion of his suit, revealing two very plump breasts. Kaiba was in shock. Had this boy had surgery....? "They're real, in case you're curious," Naoki said, though this time, his voice sounded different. It sounded feminine. "I must say, you lasted longer than most others I've met. It's nice to finally meet you, Seto Kaiba. I'm Naomi Tenkou, CEO of Tenkou Enterprises and only living heir to the late Akito Tenkou."

"You-You're a WOMAN?!" Kaiba growled.

"Yes...by the way, you're a very good kisser," she sneered.

His blue eyes flashed angrily. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I already told you, _Kaiba-sama_." Naomi folded her arms over her chest and stared at him intently. "You're a lot cuter than what my servants told me. Easier on the eyes."

Kaiba scowled. "I'd watch your tongue, Tenkou."

"Or you'll what? Throw me out? I'll have you know that I have five bodyguards waiting outside this room.....I warn you, they aren't very pleasant men to cross." She strolled around his desk and sat in the chair comfortably. "Hmm...nice chair. Mine isn't nearly this comfy."

"Did you come here to discuss my chair, onna?"

"My, my, aren't you the little angel. I told you why I came. Your company would benefit from merging with mine. All you need to do is sign this marriage certificate and we'll be married." She handed him the paper and he read it over.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and a deadly smirk came to his face. "I think not..." and he tore the paper up right in front of her. Naomi's eyes widened in shock. Her lip curled.

"Very well...if that's the way you want it," she said standing up and grabbing her suitcase. "I'll leave then. But don't worry. You'll be seeing me again very soon. I guarantee it."

Before she opened the door to leave, he called after her, "Tenkou, a word of advice. Grow your hair out."

"What ever for, Kaiba?" she sneered.

"So you look like a girl."

She blinked. Was it an insult or a strange compliment? Naomi shrugged it off and closed the door behind her, nodding to her bodyguards that it was time to leave. Kaiba sat down in his chair, rubbing his temples. _For a moment there, I thought I was really losing my mind,_ he thought. _If she had been a real man....my reputation would be shot._

"I wonder how she even got here....I didn't see a limo outside..." he said to no one. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of propellers and looked out his window. A navy blue helicopter with the initials TE on the side rose into the air, piloted by Naomi. She caught him staring at her and she smirked, flipping the switches to prepare to fly.

"Hmph....she travels in style," he mumbled.

* * *

It had been a full month since that meeting between the two. Naomi Tenkou, now seated in her expensive office chair, stared forward at a young man, roughly her age with sandy colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Please enlighten me why you've come again, Mr. Hashima," she said coldly, interlacing her fingers.

"Miss Tenkou, surely you see the benefits my corporation could provide for Tenkou Enterprises," he retaliated, narrowing his eyes.

"I hardly see the benefits. My company does not need help from your petty business. Am I clear, Hashima?"

The young man narrowed his eyes further, however he nodded his head. "I will leave," he said standing up and bowing to her. Once he was gone, Naomi swiveled in her chair to stare out the window of her office. It was cloudy, close to a storm. She turned back around to look at a picture of a young boy roughly 13 years of age with aqua green hair smiling and latching onto a young girl with cinnamon brown hair. Her cold green eyes stared at the picture for a long time, before casting their direction onto another picture. She had secretly hacked into Kaiba Corp's mainframe computer, finding as much information about Kaiba's upcoming tournament called Battle City.

She hoped the young CEO wouldn't recognize her when she returned. She had grown out her hair, just as he had told her to. Now it was wavy and about shoulder length. At the moment, she was wearing a navy blue business suit and skirt with black high-heels. As she stared at the profile picture of Kaiba on her computer screen, a smirk came to her face. "I told you we would meet again, Seto Kaiba," she muttered.

* * *

Seto Kaiba looked over invitations he needed to send out for his tournament. He couldn't have just ANYBODY enter. He needed to find the right qualifiers. Obviously Yuugi Mutou would be first on his list. He needed to defeat him once and for all. There were some other decent people to invite. None of course were nearly as good as him. He stopped to look at Katsuya Jounouchi's name written down in messy kanji. Smirking, he ripped the paper with his name on it in half. He would NOT let that mutt enter his tournament.

_Let's see....Mai Kujaku, she's pretty decent....Dinosaur Ryuuzaki...Insector Haga...they'll have to do,_ he thought making sure each duelist at least fit his description as worthy opponents if he faced them in the tournament. Once he was done going over the invitations, he thought back to his brief meeting with the CEO of Tenkou Enterprises. The tomboyish look had really surprised him when he had first met Naomi Tenkou. He had really thought she was a real boy. He pondered on what she was doing now, since he had rudely declined the marriage between them. He turned around in his leather black chair to stare out the window.

"You're a confusing girl, Naomi Tenkou," he mumbled, interlacing his fingers. "There has to be another reason on why you came to me last month...."

* * *

**Author's note: **_I bet I scared some of you guys...thinking it was slight yaoi, didn't I? hehe. Yeah, I thought it was a neat thing to add...Naomi fooling Kaiba. She's so cool. Anyway, please review...how many times have I said that? lol_


End file.
